<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Everywhere. by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160036">You're Everywhere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat'>QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec: "You're Everywhere" verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Boys Kissing, Consent, Dirty Talk, Experienced!Magnus, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Praise Kink, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Smut, Soft Porn, realistic sex, virgin!Alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alec, I want you to fuck me.” Magnus said, and Alec felt like the entire world stopped spinning for a moment.<br/>“You… what?” Alec managed, after a few seconds of blinking in astonishment.<br/>“I want you to fuck me.” Magnus repeated, gently removing Alec’s hand from his cock in order to twine their fingers together. </p>
<p>Also known as: Alec is a virgin and Magnus is a centuries old warlock, and they're about to have sex for the first time. The whole thing is a bit overwhelming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec: "You're Everywhere" verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Everywhere.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This has no plot. It is just porn. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus Bane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was everywhere. On his skin, in his hair, on his lips. Everywhere he looked: Magnus Bane. The essence of him infused his every waking moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec Lightwood had never been so consumed by anything or anyone in his life. And that was even when Magnus </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just so happened that right now, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in Magnus’s bedroom, Alec was in Magnus’s bed, and everything was Magnus. No matter where he turned his head, he smelled him. Everything in this apartment had been touched by Magnus’s magic, and to Alec, Magnus’s magic felt no different than Magnus himself. Warm. Comforting. Electrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander.” Magnus murmured against his lips, brushing them with his own, before pushing back so he was straddling Alec’s hips, one hand clenched in his t-shirt, the other running through his hair -- Alec felt the soft pull of his rings -- before resting curved around the back of Alec’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Magnus’s gold-green cat eyes was enough to send a shiver of arousal down Alec’s spine. There was a time when he’d feared he’d never have this, never feel another man’s body against his own, never look into eyes he actually wanted to desire him and find himself desired, but now he had. All of those things, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it terrified Alec just as much as it amazed him, that desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyebrows drew together. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something must have shown on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Wonderful. Amazing, actually. I’ve never been better in my life.” Alec found himself confessing, wondering if Magnus could tell he was nearly delirious with pleasure, nearly delirious with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, filling all his senses like some sort of complete immersion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’s mouth formed into a slow and self-satisfied smirk that gave Alec the feeling that he knew, and Alec loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus leaned back in to kiss him, and once again, Alec was lost. Magnus was a good kisser. With more than four centuries of practice, Alec wouldn’t have expected anything less. But it was more than that. There was something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was right in an instinctual way. On a deeper level, something about them was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus did something with his hips that made Alec’s back arch with pleasure. His hands scrambled for purchase on the back of Magnus’s red lace shirt and his head tipped back, separating their lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus made a pleased sound low in his throat, and began kissing down Alec’s neck until he found a spot that made Alec shiver, then closed his mouth around it and sucked gently, making Alec gasp in surprised pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled at the strength of his reaction. He pulled back again, and Alec kept his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing. He felt Magnus trace a finger across his eyebrow and then down his face to his lips. Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus looking at him with soft eyes and tenderness. “Is that enough for tonight?” he asked, with the gentle patience of immortality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Alec said it was enough, it always was enough. Magnus had never pushed him, never pressured him, and Alec knew it was because of the power imbalance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus was a centuries-old warlock with extensive experience, and Alec was a virgin. Even though Magnus usually took gentle control of their intimacy, they would go at Alec’s pace. Which Alec appreciated. But it did mean that Alec had to initiate every new step they took, and that took a confidence that Alec struggled to possess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But looking up into those soft eyes wreathed in smudged black eye-liner, Alec had never wanted this </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be enough so strongly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several moments of intense eye-contact, Alec made his decision. He flipped them over so that he was on top, Magnus’s legs coming around his waist, and said, “No.” before kissing him again with a wildness that hadn’t been there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus hummed in pleasure and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, and when he tugged gently Alec gasped against his mouth. The way their bodies were aligned allowed Alec to feel Magnus’s erection even through his tight leather pants. And Alec himself felt like he’d never been harder in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec gently extricated himself until he was kneeling between Magnus’s legs, and with a confidence he didn’t feel, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He watched Magnus scan the muscled planes of his chest with pleased curiosity, before leaning back in for another kiss, this time holding enough space between their bodies for Alec to work at unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt, using the kiss as an excuse not to look at him while he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly found, however, that unbuttoning someone else’s shirt -- especially these tiny, ornamental buttons -- while simultaneously coordinating the movement of his lips was incredibly difficult. He was further distracted by the new sensation of Magnus’s hands running eagerly over the bare skin of his back, setting off fires of sensation everywhere he touched, and eventually his frustration combined with his desire to have Magnus’s bare skin beneath his hands, and Alec just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of ripping seams and tearing lace brought Alec back to reality, and he sat back with quickly growing horror, as Magnus lay stunned amongst the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec barely had the chance to stutter out, “I-I’m so sorry --” and wonder just how much that shirt had cost before Magnus had scrambled to his knees after him and began hastily removing the torn remains of his shirt from his body, saying, “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize </span>
  </em>
  <span>you sexy, sexy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shadowhunter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and before Alec knew it, they were kissing again, both of them on their knees on the bed, and the sensation of so much bare skin rubbing together had Alec even more overwhelmed than he was before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rutted together, hands roaming each other’s bodies like they were trying to memorize the shape of each other, and when Magnus ran a hand up Alec’s chest to his nipple and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tugged </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec moaned aloud at the sharp new sensation, feeling his cock twitch in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus blinked at him from very very close and said, “You like this.” in a voice husky with smug confidence, and pulled at his nipple again. Alec groaned and hid his face in Magnus’s neck, feeling him chuckle in response more than hearing it, and without making the fully conscious decision to do so, Alec’s hands made their way to Magnus’s ass and pressed their hips together more tightly, giving them both the pressure they desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus threw his head back with a gasp as Alec rolled his hips against him, his other hand making its way down to tug at the belt loop on the back of Alec’s jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus brought his head back up to rest his forehead against Alec’s as they moved together, panting into each other’s mouths, sharing oxygen, and it was several more thrusts of their hips before Magnus found the strength to say, “Alec, Alec, wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec pulled back to look at him, stilling his hips, wondering if he’d done something wrong, but Magnus’s eyes were still hot with pleasure, and he gave him a reassuring peck on the lips before saying, “This is wonderful, but do you want to come like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec didn’t respond, and found he couldn’t meet Magnus’s eyes either. This had been so much easier when it was in the moment and they didn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face in his palms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is perfectly fine, if it’s all you’re ready for. I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come at all, although, honestly, you know, I’d really like to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone was teasing, but Alec understood that Magnus was giving him an out, if he wanted to take it. Alec knew that he didn’t, but simultaneously had no idea to say what he really wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead he just kissed him again, and went for the button of his pants. He managed to get them unbuttoned and unzipped before Magnus gently stopped him with a hand on his chest and said, “These pants are not going to rip. Unless you’re even stronger than I thought, in which case I would be very impressed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were both in just their underwear. “Is this alright?” Magnus asked, immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because while leather pants themselves are sexy, wriggling out of leather pants is not sexy, and I’d prefer to more carefully cultivate the image you’ll have of me in your mind from our first time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec just blinked at him, the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>first time </span>
  </em>
  <span>running over and over in his head like a mantra. Alec was in bed with Magnus Bane, and this was about to be their </span>
  <em>
    <span>first time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec had no idea how his life had gotten to this point, but he was so immensely glad that it had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec? Am I scaring you? Do you not want this?” Magnus’s voice brought him back to reality. There was uncertainty in his eyes for the first time all night, and it anchored Alec like confidence never could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I want this. I want you.” Alec said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Magnus smiled at him with something like warm relief. “In that case, can we get just a little bit more naked?” He waved his ringed fingers at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec looked down between them, then back up into Magnus’s eyes. He took a deep breath. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus snapped his fingers again, and all their clothing was gone, including Magnus’s jewelry. It felt different without his rings as Magnus’s hand made its way down Alec’s body, warmer and more intimate, but then his hand wrapped around Alec’s cock and all thoughts flew from his mind besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s left hand clenched in Magnus’s hair to ground himself as Magnus stroked him slow and sweet, not teasing but building up, it took Alec several long moments of pure pleasure before he remembered to reciprocate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Magnus’s cock in his hand was somehow the same and incredibly different than touching himself, the shape and weight of it different, but the concept the same, and Alec quickly gained confidence touching him, and as Magnus stroked him faster, Alec kept pace with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lost themselves in each other for several long minutes before Magnus released Alec’s cock and stopped him with a hand on his bicep. Alec met his eyes as he froze. Magnus’s were blown with pleasure, and there was nothing at all strange about them in that moment. They were Magnus’s eyes and Alec loved them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, I want you to fuck me.” Magnus said, and Alec felt like the entire world stopped spinning for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… what?” Alec managed, after a few seconds of blinking in astonishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” Magnus repeated, gently removing Alec’s hand from his cock in order to twine their fingers together. “Why do you look confused?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was soft, and there was no mockery in it at all. “I thought we would… the first time would be… the other way.” Alec admitted, blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you prefer that?” Magnus asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec thought about it. “Not… necessarily? I just don’t know what I’m doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, luckily for you” Magnus held out a hand and a bottle of lube appeared in it, “I do. Whichever way you want to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can… what you said the first time.” Alec said, eyes intently focused on the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec felt Magnus pull his hand forward, and then before Alec had fully registered what was happening, his fingers were covered in lube, and Magnus was spreading his legs further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec must have looked very lost, because Magnus stroked his face softly with his right hand and said, “You know what to do. One first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec summoned up all his courage and reached behind him to find Magnus’s entrance. Alec touched him tentatively at first, running a lubed finger over the furled ring of his hole. Magnus nodded at him, holding his eyes, and although Alec was embarrassed, he didn’t look away as he pushed one finger slowly inside him, not stopping until it was as far in as it would go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?” Alec asked, nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Magnus whispered, arms coming up around Alec’s neck, “Now move it. In and out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec did as instructed, slowly at first and then with more confidence, marvelling at the soft heat of Magnus’s body, his cock twitching at the very idea of being inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now two.” Magnus whispered in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec complied, stretching him gently until he was fucking him with both fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch them apart.” Magnus told him, and Alec did just that. He’d never experienced anything hotter in his entire life than feeling Magnus loosen around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of this, then Magnus said, “More lube. Come here.” grabbing for the bottle again. Alec gave him back his hand and allowed him to pour more lube over his fingers, and when he was done, Magnus looked up at him and said, still holding Alec’s hand and the bottle of lube, “Now you’re going to find my prostate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec felt his eyes widen. Magnus chuckled. “No pressure. But what else are these long fingers for, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus released him. Alec knew what he was supposed to do. Magnus moved in even closer to him to give Alec more room to move, this time not only holding his eyes as he re-entered him with two fingers, but also keeping that eye-contact as Alec started to move them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will I know when…” Alec started, but gave up halfway through in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, we’ll both know.” Magnus said, blinking at him with patient, smoldering eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Alec had fingered him for a short while with no success, Magnus leaned their foreheads together and started whispering, “I love the way you feel inside of me, I can’t wait until it’s your cock, I can already imagine you filling me up, the way it will burn with pain-pleasure and I’ll feel you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and --” he broke off with a gasp as Alec rubbed his fingertips over a spot inside him that felt different than the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Alec asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes.” Magnus replied, pulling Alec back into another sloppy kiss as Alec stroked over that spot again and again, revelling in the way Magnus shuddered against him with pleasure, the sensual way he moved against him absolutely intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec broke the kiss to say, “What does this feel like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus studied his face with pleasure-dazed curiosity. “My God, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll show you next time, don’t worry, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexiest</span>
  </em>
  <span> of creatures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus kissed him again as if he couldn’t help it, clinging to him with a force that would have knocked Alec backwards if not for his superior strength. He pulled away before long and said, “Enough of this. Now fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec pulled his fingers out and Magnus grabbed his wrist and cleaned his hand with an absent tap of his fingers. Alec was still blinking and appreciating this use of magic he hadn’t previously considered when Magnus wrapped a lube-slicked hand around his cock, and Alec jolted at the cold-pleasure sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Magnus murmured, and the lube warmed to skin temperature. Alec barely had time to relax into the sensation of Magnus’s hand on him again before Magnus was releasing him and leaning back, laying back amongst the pillows and sheets that used to smell like Magnus and now smelled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus and Alec</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pulling Alec down on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec didn’t move for a few moments, just closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself, he was so close to coming already, and he was lost in a haze of pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus </span>
  </em>
  <span>and burning warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still alright? You still want this?” Magnus sounded worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec opened his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes. I still want this. It’s just happening so… so fast, I just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’s face softened with tenderness. He ran a comforting hand down Alec’s back. “It’s ok. It’s alright. Take your time, love, you’re doing so well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair to pull his face closer and press kisses all over it, ending with a soft kiss on his lips. Alec waited until he’d calmed down a bit to say, “Ok, yeah, I’m ready now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Magnus reached for one of the multitude of pillows surrounding them and placed it beneath his hips, then wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath and then reached down to line himself up, met Magnus’s eyes, and pushed, too lightly at first, scared of hurting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder.” Magnus whispered, “It’s ok.” His hands roamed Alec’s back and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec pushed harder, and when the head of his cock finally popped past that tight ring of muscle, they both gasped. Magnus grabbed Alec’s ass with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now slowly… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus said as Alec slid further into him, painfully slowly, as much for his own sake as for Magnus’s, because Alec had never felt anything like this in his entire life, and felt like he was barely holding off his own orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alec was all the way in, he paused, tucking his face into the side of Magnus’s neck, breathing erratic, feeling Magnus’s leaking cock trapped between their bodies. Magnus squeezed his ass and said, “You can move. Whenever you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec shook his head. “Can’t. Going to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” Magnus said, soft amusement in his deep voice, “Breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus.” Alec said softly, half hoping Magnus wouldn’t hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus groaned in response, tightening his grip on Alec’s ass, and said, “Hearing you talk like that, Alexander, you’re going to drive me insane. Alec, please move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was surprised by the desperation in Magnus’s voice. He took in the sight of Magnus beneath him, breathing heavy as well, hair all messed up, looking absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked </span>
  </em>
  <span>with pleasure, and for the first time Alec realized that Magnus might not be as in control of himself as he appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec moved. He pulled back out slowly, biting his lip at the slow slick pleasure of Magnus’s body, then he pushed back in, keeping that slow pace at first, savoring the way Magnus’s back arched with it, the way his hands moved up Alec’s back, and then as Alec pushed back in again, he dragged his nails lightly back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec began to speed up his thrusts as he got used to the rhythm, Magnus taking him easily, his head tipped back in pleasure. Alec mouthed at his neck, going for the spots he knew Magnus liked, and he felt the sound Magnus made low in his throat against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus moved his hips just slightly, and on the next thrust in, he jolted in pleasure as Alec brushed his prostate, moaning Alec’s name and “faster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec lost himself in the thrusting, the sound of their skin slapping together, the noises Magnus made every time he hit his prostate, and he knew he was babbling nonsense, but he didn’t care. He had thought the world was full of Magnus before, but that was before he’d experienced </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, baby, you’re so good, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec.” Magnus said to him, reaching between their bodies to stroke himself, his precome smearing on Alec’s belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close.” Alec whispered against Magnus’s neck, and Magnus used his free hand to draw Alec into a sloppy kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, me too, it’s ok, you can come.” Magnus said as he separated their lips, stroking himself faster as he neared the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec managed to hold his own orgasm back until Magnus came between them, his hot come splashing Alec’s chest, his inner muscles clenching around Alec so tight that he thought he might die, and all it took was a few more thrusts and a few encouraging words from Magnus, and then Alec was coming as well, his orgasm the strongest he’d ever felt, and for several moments there was nothing but pleasure, nothing but Magnus, and he came back to himself to the feeling of Magnus’s hands stroking his skin lightly, his soft voice murmuring praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec waited until his heart stopped feeling like it was about to explode out of his chest, and then pulled out slowly, Magnus shuddering at the loss as his cock came fully out of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec flopped down next to him, and Magnus immediately pulled him into his arms, and Alec gratefully hid his head against Magnus’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel your come slowly dripping out of me.” Magnus whispered casually, “And I could use magic to remove it, but I don’t want to yet. Do you know why?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Alec shook his head. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Because I </span><em><span>like </span></em><span>the reminder that you were there. Does that turn you on?” Magnus was using his soft-sexy voice. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nodded frantically, still hiding his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled and scooted down so they were face to face. He stroked the back of his hand over Alec’s flushed cheek. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec thought about it. “Happy.” he said, and he realized he meant it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pulled him into a soft and slow kiss, one that clearly wasn’t going anywhere, but that they enjoyed for the sake of it. Their legs twined together, and their bodies pressed together comfortably, and Alec was drowning in happy, content, warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec rested a hand over Magnus’s heart. “Your heartbeat is different than mine.” he observed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Magnus agreed, placing his hand over Alec’s, “Steady and mechanical. Unchangeable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded sad. Alec shook his head. “No. Steady and warm and reliable. Comforting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Magnus’s eyes was indescribable. It wasn’t surprise and it wasn’t awe, but it was something of both, mixed with a soft sort of wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander, my Alexander, you’re more than I ever dreamed of, my darling.” Magnus said, and Alec shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exactly what I dreamed of. When I let myself close my eyes and wish.” Alec said, and Magnus clung to him, with a sound that might have been a suppressed sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, my Alexander.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Alec whispered, and for the first time he considered that maybe if Magnus was everywhere to him, maybe he was everywhere to Magnus as well. They were everywhere to </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that was good enough for Alec. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments make my day!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>